


The Pianist

by void_crows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don’t know how tags on ao3 work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_crows/pseuds/void_crows
Summary: Dave listens to John play the piano.Basically, they are in love.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2017  
> Back then my English prolly was rly bad so I apologize for any stuff that might sound weird or off 
> 
> You have been warned

Dave entered the bright room. At the piano was sitting John, hands on the keys and a concentrated expression on his face. He didn't seem to notice that Dave had entered the room. He didn't look up as the photographer was walking up to him with quiet steps.

"Hey," Dave said and let his hands drop onto John's shoulders. The latter winced at first and tensed up but when he realized who it was he relaxed and smiled up brightly to the man.

"Dave! Hi!" His voice was full of enthusiasm. Dave's heart made a little jump when he heard how happy he sounded.

"Sup?"  
John moved over, so Dave could have room on the seat as well.

"I'm practicing a bit. It's a new song." He pointed at the sheets in front of him.

Dave glanced at the cluster of complicated notes, rests, measures and harmonies. "Care to play a little?"

"Of course." John smiled and placed his fingers on the piano. Instantly, his face took on a relaxed but concentrated expression. He gazed at the sheet in front of him and began to press the keys. His fingers were floating above the piano, tones sounding gentle and certain. The enormous force, he was putting into playing, could almost be made out. Dave thought it sounded stunning.

When the song came to an end, he dropped his fingers from the keys, paused for a few seconds and then looked up to Dave. "So?"

Dave had removed his sunglasses over the course of the song and the smile that was on his lips was reflecting in his red eyes.  
"What can I say? You never disappoint me." He took John's hands in his own and placed a gentle kiss onto them.

John immadiately leaned into into the gesture and giggled slightly.  
"Dave, you sappy romantic!" he laughed but didn't depart. No, he let himself fall forward and leaned into Dave's gentle touch even more. 

When he noticed that the other one was enjoying his gesture he covered the pianist's hands with more light kisses.

"How was your day?" John asked and looked down at Dave lovingly.

"Better now that you're here with me."

John laughed at that. "You say all the time how cool you are, when in reality you are a cheesy dork."

"Hey!", was the protest and Dave looked up grimly.

John grinned triumphantly. "MY cheesy dork."

"Can't argue with that." He again began to cover John's hands with kisses.

"I love it when you are like that. A bit sappy but I can't complain. Not like you'd be different at other times. You are just so..." He paused and searched for a word to describe all his feelings. Dave looked up briefly when John didn't continue. Said bit his lower lip nervously. "Breathtaking. Incredible." He paused again. "Gorgeous." Dave's heart made a flip-flop. "All that and more. You are like the most beautiful melody I've ever heard and I wonder how I even deserve you." He stopped and looked straight in Dave's red eyes. "I love you."

Dave leaned forward, still holding John's hands and pressed his lips against John's. He immediately kissed back. After a few minutes Dave removed, forhead leaned against John's. John had closed his eyes and he had a small smile on his lips.

"I love you too, John."


	2. German Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly the same thing but in German  
> I wrote this version first

Dave betrat den hellen Raum. Am Klavier saß John, Hände an den Tasten und einen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er schien nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass Dave das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er blickte nicht auf, als der Fotograf mit leisen Schritten auf ihn zuging. 

"Hey", sagte Dave und ließ seine Hände auf John's Schultern fallen. Dieser zuckte zuerst zusammen und erstarrte, doch als er merkte, wer es war, entspannte er sich und lächelte breit zu dem Mann hinauf.

"Dave! Hi!" Seine Stimme war voll Enthusiasmus. Dave's Herz machte einen kurzen Sprung, als er ihn so erfreut hörte.

"Was geht ab?"   
John rutschte zur Seite, sodass Dave auch Platz auf dem Sessel hatte.

"Ich übe ein wenig. Es ist ein neues Lied." Er zeigte auf die Seiten vor sich. 

Dave blickte auf die Ansammlung von komplizierten Noten, Pausen, Takten und Harmonien. "Würdest du ein wenig für mich vorspielen?"

"Natürlich." John lächelte und platzierte seine Finger auf dem Klavier. Augenblicklich nahm sein Gesicht einen entspannten und doch konzentrierten Ausdruck an. Er starrte auf das Blatt vor sich und begann die Tasten zu drücken. Seine Finger schwebten über dem Klavier, Töne erklangen sanft und bestimmt. Die ungeheure Kraft, die er in das Spielen setzte, konnte man praktisch hören. Dave fand, dass es atemberaubend klang.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, setzte er seine Finger wieder von den Tasten ab, verweilte für ein paar Sekunden und sah dann zu Dave auf. "Und?"

Dave hatte im Laufe des Liedes seine Sonnenbrille entfernt und das Lächeln, das sich auf seinen Lippen befand, spiegelte sich in seinen roten Augen wieder. "Was kann ich sagen? Du enttäuscht mich nie." Er nahm John's Hände in seine und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf sie. 

John lehnte sich sofort in die Geste und kicherte leicht.   
"Dave, du kitschiger Romantiker", lachte er, doch entfernte sich nicht. Nein, er ließ sich nach vorne fallen und lehnte sich noch mehr in Dave's zarte Berührung. 

Als dieser bemerkte, dass dem anderen seine Gestik gefiel, übersäte er die Hände des Pianisten mit noch mehr leichten Küssen.

"Wie war dein Tag?", fragte John und schaute liebevoll auf Dave herab.

"Besser, nun dass du bei mir bist."

John lachte darauf. "Du sagst zwar oft wie du cool du seist, aber in Wirklichkeit bist du ein schnulziger Trottel."

"Hey!", kam der Protest und Dave schaute kurz grimmig auf.

John grinste triumphierend. "MEIN schnulziger Trottel."

"Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen." ("Damit kann ich leben." vielleicht als Alternative?) Er begann wieder John's Hände mit Küssen zu übersehen.

"Ich liebe es, wenn du so bist. Ein wenig kitschig, aber ich kann mich nicht beschweren. Nicht dass du jemals anders wärst. Du bist einfach so..." Er hielt inne und suchte das richtige Wort, um all seine Gefühle zu beschreiben. Dave sah kurz auf, als John nicht fortfuhr. Dieser überlegte und biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum. "Atemberaubend. Unglaublich. Einzigartig." Er hielt erneut inne. "Wunderschön." Dave's Herz machte kleine Saltos. "Das und noch mehr. Du bist wie die schönste Melodie, die ich jemals gehört habe und ich frag mich, wie ich dich nur jemals verdient habe." Er stoppte und sah Dave in seine roten Augen. "Ich liebe dich."

Dave lehnte sich nach vorne, immer noch Johns Hände haltend und presste seine Lippen gegen Johns. Er küsste sofort zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten entfernte sich Dave wieder, Stirn an Johns gelehnt. John hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

"Ich liebe dich auch, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace out homies


End file.
